Akanbe
are the main monsters of Smile Pretty Cure!. To summon an Akanbe, a series villian shouts out "Come out, Akanbe!". Akanbes can only emit cries of "Akanbe", "Aka" or "Beh". They are voiced by voice actor . Akanbe literally means the action of "pulling one's eyelid down and sticking out one's tongue". Appearance Although each Akanbe is unique in design, they possess some similarities in their appearance. Most are distorted versions of their possessed object, and possess a clown's eyes, hands and legs. The earliest form of Akanbe are created from Red Noses, which contain a Cure Decor piece and Pierrot's power. A unique feature of this Akanbe type is a long tongue sticking out of its large red mouth. The eyes are heavily lidded, with a single vertical red stripe running through each eye. The Red Nose Akanbe can be defeated by the Cures' individual purification attacks. In Episode 12, a second type of Akanbe are created from Blue Noses. As the Blue Noses do not contain Cure Decor pieces, it makes them resistant to the Cures' individual purification attacks. They lack the long tongue which Red Nose Akanbe have, and have sharp teeth instead. Their eyes are half open, and surrounded by a spiked design. They also have a frilled collar around their necks. The Blue Nose Akanbe can be defeated with group attack Rainbow Healing. In Episode 23, a new type of Akanbe with a Yellow Nose was revealed. This type of Akanbe is characterized by smiling eyes and mouth. They can be defeated by the Cures' individual purification attacks. In Episode 24, another new Akanbe is introduced made of two red noses, when used it creates a super akanbe twice as strong as the others. This Akanbe is defeated by the group attack Rainbow Burst, this akanbe is characterized with sharp looking eyes, three red streaks on one eye and three blue streaks on the other, the mouth has a full set of vampire looking teeth Abilities and Powers Akanbe's abilities have not yet been fully revealed, but each Akanbe's powers depends on their possessed object. For example, many Akanbe monsters can fire high-speed missiles of their possessed objects, while the mirror Akanbe can reflect itself to create multiple images to create confusion. They have been shown to be able to jump to great heights, as well as engage in hand-to-hand combat. Akanbe can also use their long tongue in combat. It was shown in Episode 10 that an Akanbe's strength is directly related to its creator. In this episode, after Wolfurun feasted on okonomiyaki and regained his energy, the Akanbe he created grew larger and stronger as well. When an Akanbe is defeated, the Red Nose explodes to free the Cure Decor piece trapped within. The piece will be kept inside the Decor Décor. In Episode 12, Joker gives the Bad End Kingdom commanders an upgraded version, the Blue Nose, which creates Akanbe monsters that, while weaker than the ones with red noses, cannot be defeated with the Cures' individual purification attacks. This is because the individual purification attacks aim to purify the Cure Decor piece within the Nose, and since the Blue Nose does not contain any Cure Decor piece, the attacks have no effect on the Akanbe. In Episode 24, when the Super Akanbe is deafeated two Cure Decor are released, revealing that there are more than 16 Cure Decor List of Akanbe | style="background:MistyRose;" | Category:Monsters Category:Smile Pretty Cure!